Teen Things
by DragonsRme
Summary: basically a set of stories in which our cutest ensign tackles the humiliations of the Teenage years. I suck at summaries so bear with me.
1. Chapter 1

This is a tribute to all those who get what my dad called a Shiner.

I hate spots. They are nasty pulsating objects that have the audacity to become red and shiny. Not only that but they appear with In seconds. One blink of the eye and bam. Instant spot. They grow anywhere as well, eyebrows, noses, foreheads, shoulders, chins anywhere that there is skin. And boy do they love my skin. It's not like I don`t stay clean, I shower once a day, maybe even twice if I have Been on an away trip. I hate feeling dirty and spots are a sign of grubbiness. My papa always told me that Russians always had flawless skin and it was the British and Americans who infected our skins well-being with oils and grease that resulted in Spots. I told Hikaru this and he laughed at me and said all teens go through spots. I told him that many Russians didn't. He just laughed again.  
I try my best to cover up any spots but sometimes one will Shine out and the captain seems able to spot a spot from across the bridge. I had a rather large spot that had decided to grace my hairline. I naively thought my curls would cover it and all was going well until the captain ruffled my hair. He does this every morning without fail. I dislike it but it has become almost a tradition and I can't tell him to stop. Anyway he ruffled my hair which dislodged a strategically placed piece of hair and set the spot free. I swear it glowed. It reflected all the console lights and almost seemed to grow as it basked in its full red zitty glory. I hastily covered it up but it was too late.  
"Good God Chekov! That's a ripe one you've got there."the captain all but shouted at me. I hung my head to try and hide my embarrassment but he was suddenly in front of my console and lifting my face up. He examined it, against my will I must add, looking at it from all angles. I pushed his hands away  
and tried to continue with my work, avoiding eye contact with anyone.  
Through out the shift the captain would comment on the spot.  
"Has it gone into orbit yet Chekov?"  
"Hows your second head?"  
"What's it's name?"  
"Is it paying rent?"  
"Are you sure it's not alive?"  
"Already growing devil horns?"  
I think I heard it all. luckily for me however, Mr Spock was also growing weary of the captain's obsession. He stated loudly and clearly that `such a reaction to a naturally occurring formation of oil found in the ensign s skin is highly illogical`. Never had I been so glad to have Mr Spock on the bridge. After that the captain seemed to relent commenting on my spot apart from, as we were leaving at the end of the shift, saying I should get Doctor McCoy to lance it, although the needle may get lost. Well I must say ha ha ha captain. You Are so funny. NOT. Once I got back to my cabin I ran straight to the bathroom and inspected the spot in the mirror. I was expecting a large spot but the sight that greeted me was that of a monster. The spot was huge. It took up a good portion of my hairline and I swear it had quadrupled in size since this morning. With out thinking I touched it. I gasped as the pain shot down my head. I was not expecting that! Gingerly I touched it again this time pressing down slightly. I felt the core move but the pain made my eyes water. Closing my eyes I squeezed it. The contents went everywhere and didn't seem to stop. I stood there blankly as liquid poured out of my forehead and down my face. I heard Hikaru at the door as it opened. Laughter filled my ears and I couldn't help but grin. I looked a right mess and didn't hear the end of it for weeks. But the monster, volcano of a spot never came back. I put it down as a teenage problem and vowed that never again was I entering the bridge with a spot. Us Russians have our dignity.


	2. Chapter 2

Today must have been one of the worst days of my life. Not because of the Klingon ship, that decided that today was a good day to die, but because of all things, my voice broke. And it decided to do this on the bridge, in front of everyone, whilst I was broadcasting today's mission over the com. I could have died as the captain and McCoy burst out laughing. I told them to stop only to have "stop" jump several notes higher. By this time even Sulu was laughing at me. It was horrible. I tried not to speak for the rest of the day but sometimes I forgot and accidentally squeaked out words.  
I managed through the next day alright and thought it had passed but No, the universe was just storing it up to dump on me at its next possible convenience. This happened to be as I was chatting with Yeoman Dills She was laughing and everything was going great till my words mangled into an unintelligible squeak. I was mortified. She just looked at me as if I had grown two heads. I could feel myself going beetroot and then she shook her head and walked away muttering about kids. Maintenance is still trying to work out how the dint in the wall got there.

Shortly after my voice fiasco I had a run in with Kevin Riley. He was mocking my accent and went white when he saw me. I simply glared at him and marched past. He made noises at my back and carried on down the corridor. By the time I reached the mess hall I was trembling with rage. I joined Sulu and Scotty at the normal tabled and sat down with a huff. Scotty asked what was wrong and I told him about Yeoman Dills and Riley. I explained how angry it made me to be treated like a child and that my accent wasn't as funny as everyone thought. When I finished my explanation I looked at him. He was staring at me blankly. I knew he hadn't understood a word I had just said and this made me even angrier. I don't know why. And when Sulu asked me to repeat it I lost my temper. I screamed at him and told him how hard it is to mentally translate from Russian to English and I was sorry it came with an accent but half the time I couldn't understand their accents. Mr Scots` Scottish accent confuses the hell out of me and so does doctor McCoy`s with all their phrases and words for words that already existed. In my fury I fail to notice that the rest of the mess hall has stopped to watch and as I march out again I spot Mr Spock and the captain looking at me. My anger turns to embarrassment but I do not stop until I reach my quarters. There I lay down on my bed and punch my pillow as hard as I could. Stupid Sulu stupid Riley stupid Scotty and more over stupid me. Although they were my friends I had yelled and screamed at two superior officers in the presence of the captain and his first. I said good bye to my career.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I have neglected this fic for a while…I haven't felt particularly angsty and so had no inspiration. You see I write these as my own teenage hormones make me grumpy or sad or happy so I have been kinda relying on them for this one. But yesterday they gave me the most painful headache I have ever had and so naturally poor little Chekov got one too.  
Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited this fic it really boosts my morale :D

I think my heads about to burst and if Hikaru doesn't stop jabbering at me I may just close the bathroom door in his face. It would be rude I know, but he just doesn't understand how painful migraines are! At least I think it's a migraine. Every hint of light causes a searing pain that feels on par to electrocuting my brain. If I shift my head even a tiny bit I swear it might fall off. Oh great Hikaru is coming closer to talk to me.  
"Lights to 50%" I hiss in pain as the sudden light stabs my head. I hear him apologise and the lights dim again. I curl up into a tighter ball on my bed and feel the mattress sink as he sits on it. He presses a cool hand to my forehead and tuts. I can almost see him shaking his head even though my eyes are screwed shut against any light. He moves from the bed taking his soothingly cold hand away and heads to the com unit and calls for sickbay. I hear a muted conversation and then Hikaru is back trying to ease me into a sitting position. I hear myself whimper as my head jolts and suddenly I'm stood on shaky legs leaning into Hikaru and clutching my head. He tells me that we are going to sickbay to have doctor McCoy look me over. I mumble something and allow him to help me shuffle to the door.

The corridors are intensely bright and nearly make me cry out but instead I cover my still closed eyes with one hand and feel Hikaru tighten his grip on my arms. His left hand is supporting my left arm whilst his right arm is round my back with the hand holding my elbow. After what feels like hours we are at sick bay and I can feel the doctor's warm rough hands on my skull searching for any damage. I am shuffled forward and feel a biobed pressed against my back. I sit on it and yelp as the movement jars my aching head. Someone makes soothing noises as a scanner whirs past my ears. The doctor tells me I can lie down if I wish and I instantly comply, feeling the cool pillows under my curls. I sigh as the lights are lowered slightly making me realise that I am in one of the little medical rooms separate from the main sickbay. Hikaru is being shooed away but he is protesting.  
"'karu go bridge…be 'kay" I mumble into the pillows and McCoy echoes me probably pushing Hikaru from the room. I hiss as a hypo needle punctures my neck but almost instantly the throbbing in my skull lowers and I can crack my eyes open enough to see the doctor peering at me. He is sat on a chair by the bed reading the results exasperated.  
"Right, kid. It's nothing to panic over just your hormones taking a lunge forward making that big ol' brain of yours ache a bit." I try nodding my head and wince as it hurts but not as badly as when I awoke. Doctor McCoy smiles and pats my back before leaving the room. I hate hormones.


End file.
